Sonic: Heroes Sacrifice
by NakrellTakima
Summary: Mephiles the Dark, a nightmare in danger of disappearing has a plan to continue his existance. Gore, character death... Proceed with caution. [If you don't like, I plea for no harsh comments]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

****Note: Oook… so while I am work on the next chapter of 'My Little Sister', an idea came to mind and I thought it'd be fun to do an Alice of Human Sacrifice with the Sonic characters… (Yes, Luna, my OC will be in here) I hope it's good… Five chapters….**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In a dense, dark forest; where the rays of the moon barely illuminated the ground and where there was no sound of life, is where it all began and where it will all end. At the top of a risk, rested a castle build with black stones and marble. A gothic style castle deserted from any human life but clearly inhabited by someone, or something. Outside the castle, looking out to the dark ocean was Mephiles the Dark.

A nightmare that had existed since long before time and who now was in mortal danger of disappearing. As the wind blew through the nightmare's body, he brought his hand up to sight and frowned as he saw how it slowly became transparent and then solid after a while. With a growl he tightened his fist and crossed his arms. "I can't disappear. This can't be the end…"

He turned and walked back to his dark castle.

As he entered those doors an idea emerged in his mind, "I will make people come to me… and they will create my world."

With forced strength, summoned from his desire to continue existing, Mephiles vanished. Teleporting himself to the nearest village; there, he began his search for those souls.

****Okay… sooooo was this good? I hope so… well, thanks for reading and please review!****


	2. Chapter 2: Rouge

****Note: Here's chapter 2… If you have read chapter one, I hope it wasn't that bad and I hope this chapter isn't bad either.**

**Chapter 2—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Rouge**

Blending in with the villagers wasn't hard. The villagers were now part of an unwanted conflict between social classes to even notice the stranger. It was a stupid conflict that caused pain and sorrow to most. Mephiles looked around, searching for a strong soul. As he looked around, he was suddenly blinded by the light that reflected from the tip of a sword.

Covering his eyes, the nightmare managed to shield them from anymore light.

It wasn't long before he uncovered his eyes and looked at the sword master that had blinded him.

It was a girl.

Daughter of a guard he presumed. Her energy was strong, her spirit unbendable, and her mind… full of creativity.

He grinned and approached her, "That's a fine weapon you wield."

The girl looked at the stranger, "Pardon?"

The nightmare gave her a small smile, "I apologize for my boldness, but I couldn't help but to notice it giving the fact it blinded me a few seconds ago."

She gave him an embarrassed look, "I'm sorry."

"Not to worry." He said, "May I ask for your name?"

The girl placed her sword back in its sheath, "I'm Rouge."

"Rouge… what a lovely name."

"Thank you, sir. And you are?"

He placed his right hand on his chest and gave her a small bow, "I am Mephiles."

Rouge gave him a light nod, "Nice to meet you Mephiles."

"Ditto."

"You're not from here are you?"

He shook his head, "I just arrived. Could I hold your sword?"

Rouge took her sword back out of the sheath and handed it to him.

Mephiles took the sword in his hands and held it up as if admiring its body. "May I ask for your aid?"

"Sure."

"A friend of mine entered the Dark Forest. I haven't seen him in days, could you… perhaps look for him?"

Rouge became uneasy, "The Dark Forest?"

"Yes. But I understand if you do not wish to enter it."

"I am sorry."

The nightmare gave her a smile and returned the sword to Rouge.

But once the sword returned to her hands, her eyes became pale and on the hand that held the sword a mark appeared.

The red Spade of the playing cards.

The nightmare then vanished, hid in the shadows and observed as Rouge killed all those in her way, creating a path of blood that followed her where she went.

Soon the killer walked into the Dark Forest, cutting down plants and whatever was in her way. As she reached the middle of the forest a sound made her stop. Then, the tree branches seemed to have become arms and from behind they grabbed her and pulled her back.

Rouge screamed for help but the branches soon covered her mouth. She dropped the sword and her eyes returned to their normal color.

As she tried to free herself she noticed Mephiles standing just feet away from her. Her eyes watered as she saw how he smiled and waved her farewell. With a scream, Rouge was sucked into the forest, leaving behind a blood soaked sword and a bloody path.

The nightmare felt as new energy circulated through his body and with a snap of his fingers, he sealed the entrance to the forest with a red door and created a garden not far from there. Yet he knew, that without those who dreamt, the garden wouldn't last long. He needed a new soul.

****Oook, so how was this? I hope it was ok and if it wasn't please no harsh comments.****


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic

****Note: The First is gone… the second is coming!**

**Chapter 3—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Sonic**

A few days passed, the forest continues to look alive and peaceful. As Mephiles walked through his rose garden, he couldn't help but to notice that his hands were vanishing and re-appearing again. He frowned at this, but his frown quickly vanished as he heard someone sing. With a grin on his face, the nightmare followed the sound of the singing voice.

As he reached an area of the garden that was surrounded by blood-red roses, he saw a young man with a music sheet on his hand. His voice was beautiful, something the nightmare had never heard.

But soon, the singing came to an end.

The young man turned around as he heard someone clapping from behind.

"Bravo. An exquisite performance."

The young man smiled, "Thank you."

"You have a magnificent talent. What is your name young man?"

"I'm Sonic, sir."

The nightmare nodded and looked ahead, "Ah, it seems your voice has brought you a new audience."

Sonic looked over his shoulder and noticed how villagers came his way, "It appears so…"

Taking advantage of the singer's distraction, Mephiles softly blew on the music sheet, changing the lyrics completely. "Sing, Sonic. Sing and show them your talent."

Sonic looked back at the stranger. With a smile he nodded, looked down at his lyrics and began to sing.

But something was wrong.

The lyrics, they were dark and twisted, yet Sonic couldn't stop singing. He sang, he sang a twisted melody and the people that had arrived to hear him soon covered their ears in pain.

Hours passed, days passed and Sonic continued to sing. By now his voice was dry and because of it his singing was now more unpleasant to the people. Sonic tried his best to stop but simply could not. Then, as he gasped for air his eyes became pale and a strange mark appeared on his hand.

The blue Diamond of the playing cards.

It wasn't long before a twisted grin formed on his face as he began to love the sound of his voice. The people begged him to stop his twisted song, but he wouldn't.

By now, Sonic believed that his voice was loved and that the people needed his voice. As he came to the last verse of the song, a gunshot was heard and the twisted voice was no more.

The people then left, indifferent of what had occurred. Once they were gone, Mephiles approached the body of the young singer that now rested on the grass as blood poured out of the left eye wound.

"My, are you finished already?" the nightmare said in a sarcastic tone, "Good."

He then threw the gun behind him.

And as he walked away, a blue rose bloomed on the bullet hole of Sonic's eye.

Mephiles soon felt the new energy in his body and quickly made the body of the singer disappear.

****Oook, so how was this? I hope it was ok and if it wasn't please no harsh comments.****


	4. Chapter 4: Amy

****Note: =) Two have perished… now; the third one is here….**

**Chapter 4—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Amy**

About a year had passed since the singer's death, and soon a new face caught the nightmare's attention. A beautiful young girl had just arrived to the strange country. Yet, the people were very distant and didn't speak a word to her.

The young maiden began to grow sad by this.

The Nightmare then walked towards her, "Don't hold it against them. We've had issues with strangers before."

The maiden smiled, it had been the first time someone had spoken with her since she'd arrived to the country. "I'm Amy."

"Mephiles. And I must say you're very beautiful."

Amy smiled, Thank you."

The nightmare then looked over his shoulder and gazed at his dark castle, "I know how you can win the people over."

Her eyes shined, "How?"

"Become the Queen and the people will love you."

"The Queen? I don't know… the people would never elect me…"

He grinned, "You leave that to me. Now, try to win the people."

Amy nodded and began to explore the country.

To win the people over she did all sorts of things. She cleaned their houses, cooked them meals, helped them buy things, and even sold herself.

As time went by, the Nightmare began to spread the word of how beautiful and kind the young maiden was, to the point that some people began say that she should be the Queen.

Soon, Amy was loved by the people and there came a day when the people asked her to become the Queen of their country.

Amy happily accepted and the coronation ceremony, it was Mephiles who would crown her.

As soon as he placed the crown on her head, a mark appeared on her hand.

The green Clover of the playing cards.

Years passed and Queen Amy's realm was peaceful. No one in the kingdom suffered hunger or wars. Everyone loved their Queen.

Then one night, the Queen woke up from a hellish nightmare. She had seen her body fester and putrefy and soon forgotten. Her eyes then became pale and was consumed by the paranoia of her own impending death.

The next day as the Queen walked down the halls of the castle, the Nightmare appeared behind her.

"What troubles you, my Queen?"

The Queen turned, "I don't want to die… I want to live long, rule my country for a very long time…"

"And you will, my Queen."

"How?"

Mephiles smiled, "Follow me."

He guided her into a room with a large wall mirror. The Queen stepped closer and a wicked smile formed on her face as she saw how perfectly young her body was. "Yes! I see it now! I won't die… I will rule forever!"

"I will rule forever!"

Amy looked back at her reflection and became horrified as she saw it. Her reflection was gray with red eyes and a mad grin on her face. Before she could react, her reflection grabbed her and pulled her inside the mirror. Once the Queen was in, the reflection came out and stood beside Mephiles.

The Queen yelled in horror as she was absorbed deeper into the mirror.

Mephiles laughed, "'You' will rule forever, my Queen."

And as he and his puppet left the room, a wave of new energy began to circulate his body.

"Long live the Queen."

He locked the door and walked out of the castle, while his puppet assumed the throne of the land.

****How was it? I hope it was good! Well, thanks for reading!**

**(BTW, I'm not an Amy hater… just thought you all should know.)****


End file.
